Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi
by Ptit Cake
Summary: Attention : Spoil d'un passage du Tome 3, the Death Cure ! Alors qu'il partait pour le WICKED afin de se livrer et d'exécuter sa part du marché, Thomas tomba sur Newt qui errait dans la ville en compagnie d'un groupe de fondus. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, il va tenter de le convaincre de revenir avec eux.


**Titre :** Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi.

**Rating :** T (même si j'ai hésité avec du M pour le vocabulaire à certains moments mais bon, vu comment les jeunes parlent de nous jours, ça ne devrait pas choquer)

**Disclaimer : **Je ne fais que reprendre une histoire déjà existante pour la reformuler comme j'aimerai. Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne sont à moi. Merci James Dashner !

**Note de moi-même :** Spoil d'un passage du Tome 3 (The death cure), vous êtes prévenus.

* * *

><p><strong>TUE-MOI. SI TU ES VRAIMENT MON AMI, TUE-MOI.<strong>

Une fois certain que ni Lawrence, ni la pilote n'allait tenter de le retenir de force, Thomas sauta du véhicule. Lorsque ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, il ressenti une vive douleur dans sa jambe droite mais n'y prêta pas attention, son esprit étant totalement focalisé sur le blond à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne s'occupa même pas de savoir si les autres fondus étaient assez occupés pour se désintéresser de lui ou non. Sa main trembla sur la crosse du son pistolet lorsqu'il le remit dans son pantalon.

- Newt ? Appela-t-il doucement, n'étant plus aussi certain de ce qu'il désirait.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita à faire marche arrière. Et si son ami n'était déjà plus ? Il était déjà en mauvais état lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé à l'Hotel alors qu'en était-il maintenant ? Thomas ne savait pas s'il supporterait ce qu'il allait inévitablement découvrir dans le regard de son ami. Cette folie furieuse qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du fondu qui avait tenté de le tuer. Ce même souvenir qui hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines. Et s'il était tout simplement impossible de faire revenir le Newt qu'il avait connu depuis son arrivée dans le labyrinthe ?

D'un vif mouvement de tête, il chassa ses idées noires. Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à le perdre. Alors, il se dirigea vers le garçon qui lui tournait le dos.

- Newt, c'est moi. C'est Thomas, tu te souviens ?

Après un bref moment de silence, l'intéressé se retourna pour dévisager son interlocuteur avec un regard mauvais. Thomas eu un pincement au cœur devant cette haine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il allait ressentir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oh oui, Tommy, je me souviens. Tu es passé me voir à l'Hotel des fondus, histoire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je n'ai quand même pas complètement perdu la boule.

Cette voix. Ce n'était plus cette douce mélodie aux accents rieurs que Thomas lui connaissait et qu'il aimait tant. Désormais, tout ce qui constituait son ami n'était plus que douleur et rage.

« _Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi._ »

Cette phrase lui tournait dans la tête depuis des jours, lui rappelant toujours plus sa lâcheté, son incapacité à faire une des seules choses qu'il ne lui ait jamais demandé.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne l'avais pas encore lu, commença-t-il en sachant que l'autre savait de quoi il parlait. Et puis, je ne peux pas.

Sa voix se cassa sur les derniers mots et il ne put réussir à contenir le sanglot qui lui comprimait la gorge.

- Alors je me suis trompé, répondit simplement Newt, toujours aussi stoïque. Tu ne tiens pas assez à moi.

Après une courte pause, durant laquelle Thomas senti son cœur se déchirer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Newt se mit à rire. Un rire sarcastique, sans joie. Tout simplement atroce.

- Quand je pense que c'était toi, que c'était en grande partie grâce à toi que me battais pour tenir le coup. Quel abruti j'ai été !

- Arrête Newt, le supplia le brun en s'approchant encore un peu. Je t'en prie.

Il commença à lever le bras en direction de son ami mais ce dernier l'arrêta dans son geste, se mettant à lui hurler dessus.

- Non ! C'est toi qui arrête ! Mais bordel Thomas, ouvre les yeux ! Je suis mort. Je suis devenu un putain de fondu !

Dans sa colère, il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et le secouait désormais fermement. Probablement que s'il n'avait pas été retenu, Thomas se serait effondré par terre.

- Je vais le descendre ! Cria Lawrence depuis le van en armant son lanceur sur son épaule. Pousse-toi !

Ces quelques mots réussir à le sortir de sa torpeur et, reprenant appui sur ses jambes tout en repoussant le blond, il se tourna vers son coéquipier pour le fusiller du regard.

- Non ! C'est entre lui et moi, ne vous mêlez pas de ça.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au même regard accompagné d'un mouvement dédaigneux du menton. Se retournant vers son ami, il se radoucit quelque peu, même s'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder son calme devant le spectacle pitoyable que ce dernier lui offrait.

- Newt, calme-toi s'il te plait. Tu vas te faire tuer si tu continues.

- Mais je ne peux pas, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit-il durement. Je débloque, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Je ne contrôle plus rien ! Il y a des moments pendant lesquels ça va et où je me dis que j'aurai mieux fait de rester avec vous mais l'instant d'après, je ne sais plus où je suis, j'en veux à la terre entière et je serais prêt à tuer la première personne qui m'adresserait la parole. Et finalement je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi, il ne manquerait plus que je vous fasse du mal.

Et à ce moment-là, Thomas senti que le véritable Newt revenait à la surface. Une lueur de lucidité traversa ses yeux, sa voix se fit plus calme sur les derniers mots et il semblait que les tremblements de son corps avaient cessé.

- Laisse-moi t'emmener avec moi, continua le brun, reprenant espoir et commençant à croire qu'il allait y arriver. Je t'attacherais si ça peut te rassurer.

Mais tout fut réduit à néant une nouvelle fois.

- Mais écoute-moi sombre idiot ! Essaye de comprendre trente secondes que je ne veux plus me battre ! J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Alors si tu n'es pas venu pour me tuer, casse-toi ! Fout le camp !

Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. De toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré depuis le début de ce cauchemar, et Dieu seul sait combien elles avaient pu être affreuses, celle-ci était sans aucun doute la pire de toutes. Ce sentiment de honte mêlé à l'impuissance, ne pouvoir arranger quoi que soit même si c'était bien la seule chose qu'il désirait au monde, était insupportable. Alors, aussi puéril que cela puisse paraitre dans un moment aussi critique, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout s'arrête.

- Tu sais pourquoi je boite ? Hein, cracha Newt après quelques secondes en le faisant sursauter. Dis-moi, t'ai-je déjà raconté ce qui m'était arrivé ?

Thomas redoutait la réponse mais il voulait connaître la vérité.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai essayé de me suicider.

Finalement, il aurait mieux fait de se taire encore une fois. Peut-être était-il plus simple de rester dans l'ignorance. Mais comment pouvait-il penser à sa douleur à lui alors que c'était son ami qui endurait tout cela ?

- J'ai escaladé un de ces foutus murs et j'ai sauté. Alby m'a trouvé et il m'a ramené au Bloc avant la fermeture des portes. Je lui en ai tellement voulu. Tu sais, j'ai détesté le labyrinthe pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai haï du plus profond de mon être. Et en réalité, c'était à cause de toi qu'on se retrouvait là. Tout était de ta faute !

Les mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un couteau qu'on lui plantait et replantait inlassablement dans le ventre, le faisant souffrir jusqu'au plus profond de son être sans que cela ne lui soit fatal. Et pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir mourir.

- Je te déteste Thomas ! C'est à cause de toi si on en est là ! Tu aurais pu tout arrêter quand tu en avais encore l'occasion mais non, monsieur voulait jouer les héros ! Eh bien c'est parfait tu vois. Tu auras ce que tu veux, tu vas détruire le WICKED et ce sera toi qui sauvera le monde. Bravo ! C'est simple quand on est certain de ne pas choper cette saloperie de virus ! Mais tu vois, on n'est pas tous comme toi !

Il ne cessait d'essayer de se convaincre que c'était faux, qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et que tout était de la faute de la Braise. Mais au fond, Thomas savait que tout était vrai. Il était un monstre.

- Newt…

- Ta gueule ! Tu t'es bien amusé mais maintenant il faut payer et réparer tes erreurs. Tue-moi !

Thomas s'obligea à fermer les yeux, secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Tue-moi, Thomas ! Gronda le blond si près de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir la caresse de son souffle sur sa peau. Aller, fais-le ! Avant que je devienne un de ces putains de cannibales !

- Je n'ai jamais rien voulu de tout cela, crois-moi.

Il le pensait vraiment mais, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, cela sonnait faux.

- A d'autre ! Bouge-toi où je demande à ton pote de le faire à ta place et tu auras manqué la dernière chance que tu as de faire enfin quelque chose de bien dans ta vie !

Alors qu'il ne répondait pas, Newt lâcha un grognement de mépris puis se tourna vers le véhicule avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers lui. Bondissant, Thomas l'arrêta et, lui agrippant les épaules, le força de nouveau à lui faire face. Il se rapprocha de lui le plus possible, plantant son regard dans ses yeux, autrefois d'un brun doré qu'il aimait tant mais aujourd'hui noirs de haine. Il tenta vainement d'y retrouver l'éclat qui les illuminait autrefois mais finit simplement par soupirer.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un ultime essai.

Mais qu'attendait-il en réalité ? Il ne le savait même plus.

- Mais moi aussi tocard ! S'exclama Newt en le repoussant vivement. Je t'aimais ! Mais tout ça est très loin maintenant.

Soudain, le cœur de Thomas manqua un battement. Newt se calmait à nouveau, il revint à lui l'espace d'un instant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, comme s'il se rendait compte de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il semblait perdu.

Thomas tenta un mouvement vers lui et lorsque que leurs regards se croisèrent, il eut l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer était loin derrière eux, comme si plus rien ne les menaçait et comme si la Braise n'était pas en train de détruire à petit feu la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Mais le problème des « si » c'est que justement, ils sont loin de représenter la réalité. Et cette dernière ne leur laissa aucun répit.

Alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau partir, Newt, la vue brouillée par les larmes, trouva la force de supplier à nouveau son ami.

- Tue-moi Tommy, je t'en supplie.

Ses idées recommençaient à s'embrouiller à une vitesse folle mais il lutta. Repoussant comme il le pouvait cette sensation désagréable, il se concentra pleinement sur Thomas, se raccrochant à son image comme si ça vie en dépendait, ce qui n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'à ce moment précis.

Ce dernier, devant ce regard suppliant et désespéré ne put que se résoudre à faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Oui, murmura-t-il sans se rendre tout à fait compte de ce qu'il disait.

Mais il devait le faire. C'était la dernière chose que Newt désirait. Et il pouvait le comprendre. Il désirait partir maintenant, pendant qu'il était encore capable de penser un tant soit peu par lui-même, avant qu'il ne soit perdu à jamais, emprisonné dans un corps et un esprit dont il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle. Quoi qu'il fasse, le garçon qu'il avait connu serait mort dans peu de temps. Alors il se devait de le faire. Ce serait dur et il ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais mais c'était mieux ainsi.

- Laisse-moi quelques secondes et je te… tuerais.

Il marqua une courte pause avant de prononcer ce dernier mot qui lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure à blanc dans la gorge. Son estomac se noua et il fut pris de nausées.

- Quelques secondes, hum ? Grogna Newt qui, malgré tous ses efforts venait de replonger. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu vas encore essayer de me sup…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Thomas s'écrasant sur les siennes l'empêchant de continuer. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, ses mains allant se perdre dans la chevelure blonde qu'il agrippa fermement pour attirer encore plus le visage de Newt à lui et tenter d'approfondir leur baiser. Quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, s'écoulèrent sans que Newt ne bouge, restant de marbre.

Thomas allait abandonner lorsqu'il le senti se détendre, signe qu'il reprenait le contrôle. Un bras lui entoura la taille tandis que des doigts fins vinrent lui caresser tendrement la joue. Contenant sa joie comme il le put, il se contenta de demander à nouveau l'accès à cette bouche si tentante, mordillant doucement les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'offraient à lui. Bientôt, leurs langues se retrouvèrent naturellement et ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur tout premier baiser. Si ce n'est que celui-ci avait un goût salé, les deux garçons ne retenant plus leurs larmes et se laissant aller à cette dernière étreinte. Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre, ne se souciant pas des regards braqués sur eux.

Après un moment, bien trop court à son goût, Thomas dû se résoudre à mettre fin à leur baiser, ne cessant cependant pas d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau découverte qui se présentait à lui. Avant de changer d'avis et tremblant comme jamais, il se saisit de son arme, l'arma tant bien que mal avant d'en appuyer le canon sur la tempe du seul homme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

- Pardonne-moi, tocard.

- C'est déjà fait depuis longtemps, répondit ce dernier en lui adressant un sourire rempli de tristesse, mais aussi de soulagement et d'amour. Merci.

A l'entente de ces mots, Thomas se senti sombrer au fond d'un gouffre. Et en fermant les yeux, il déposa un ultime baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de presser la détente.

* * *

><p>The End (ou pas car j'ai une idée pour faire un autre OS racontant la suite)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est le premier, et sûrement pas le dernier d'ailleurs, écrit que je fais sur cette saga que j'ai tout simplement dévoré. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis par review :)

PtitCake


End file.
